


Slave To Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian gets the possession of Boy (Justin) through a will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin’s POV

Don’t let them see you fidget. Don’t look them in the eyes. Don’t say a word. Don’t relax your position. And under no circumstance, don’t show any fear. I can do this; I have had three years to perfect my role. I’m a slave, a pet, and a boy toy that has no real life, well not one that is my own. I’m property, owned by my master and up till three years ago I was just an ordinary gay boy who did all the things normal kids do. I played basketball with the boy who lived two doors down from me in my suburbia home. I was the oldest of two children and the only boy to the biggest bigots that had ever graced their appearance at the country club. I loved to ride my bike to my best friend Daphne’s house and sketch drawings of my family and friends. Then my world ended when my parents found out I was gay and they banished me to the streets of hell to fend for my self, I was fifteen. But I wasn’t living on the streets for long before a man picked me up and for in exchange for sex I got a shower, food and a warm bed. He was my first and soon to become my new master and owner. Charles Gray was my whole existence and with out him to take care of me and protect me I would have died on the streets. But he took me in and gave me a home. Did I love him, well no, but I cared for him. But three weeks ago that ended. It took a car accident for my life to crumble. I know what you are thinking. This is your chance. RUN! Well it’s not that easy. Not when this is all you know. This is my life. I know you think it’s all fucked up but it’s not. Everyone is either dominant or submissive. I happen to function better when I have my master making all my choices for me. He tells me when to eat, what to eat, where to eat, what to wear, but when we are at home I wear nothing but my collar. I can never leave with out his escort and never talk unless spoken too. There are whole lists of rules and I don’t have time right now to tell all of them to you because we are almost to my new master’s home. But the number one rule above all others, never disobey the other rules. The punishment can be cruel.  
We are almost there. We are just waiting for the elevator to stop and soon I will meet my new master. I hope he is kind, gentle, and please let him be cute. I know of another slave whose master is mean and really fat and repulsive. But Dale Stevens, who is Charles Gray’s lawyer, said Gray went to college at Penn State with my new master so he can’t be too old. Thank god! Mr. Stevens is the man I have been staying with for the last three weeks till they could find my new master and when they did, they sent him a letter stating that master left him his prize possession in his will. So here I am ready to start my new life. Mr. Stevens leads me out of the elevator by my leash and we walk to the door of my new owner. He looks down at me and reminds me to mind my manners. I know what he is saying, remember the rules. Well no shit! I want to make a good impression on my new owner. He knocks on the door and the door slides open and before me is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He is tall and thin but he has a great body, brown hair with hazel eyes. He’s dressed in blue jeans, a black wife beater, and bare feet. He is totally hot! I can’t help staring at him through my bangs because I can’t raise my head. I hope he is the one we have come to see. Mr. Stevens tells me to stay and so I stand in my stance position with my head lowered to the floor and feet slightly apart with my hands behind my back by the door. I let my body relax so I don’t look tense. 

“Mr. Brian Kinney I presume?” Mr. Stevens asked as he takes off my leash.

“Yes, will you please have a seat?” Brian asked while he led the lawyer to the couch.

I hear them talking and I try really hard to hear what they are saying because I want to know what my fate will be. I hope this gorgeous man will take me as his slave because I can’t help my body from shuttering from the thought of what will happen to me if he doesn’t. His home is a large loft with very nice furniture and an equally large kitchen. I’m glad for the nice kitchen because I’m expected to cook for my new master. I want a kitchen that is equipped with everything I will need. The loft is huge but there isn’t a lot of furniture, but it is clean. There is a lot of floor space that I will have to mop but that’s ok. I don’t mind the cleaning and cooking; it is part of my duties. 

Mr. Stevens is opening his briefcase and pulling out the papers my new owner will have to sign and he is now reading to him the copy of the will that states to him all the properties he now owns. He is signing the paper work as he listens to the lawyer. Mr. Stevens is now getting to the part about me but I hear him pause as he hitches up his glasses. His glasses are always falling down his nose but what do you expect? They are really big and they don’t fit well on his thin long nose. Mr. Stevens is around sixty and very tall with a small head and greasy hair that is thinning on top. It was once black but the gray had taken over. He has tiny eyes that are too close together. But he is very kind and he has been polite to me. He never once expected sex from me. I think it is because he too, has a life long slave. Her name is Grace and she is thirty-nine and a wonderful cook. I loved staying with them but I need my own master, not a borrowed one. 

Well here it comes. I can tell that Mr. Stevens has finally gotten to the part about me because my new master is now pacing in front of the white leather couch. Please take me………..please!

 

 

Brian’s POV

I took this day off so I could meet with this lawyer guy who has written me a letter to tell me that Charles Gray, my old college buddy was killed in a car accident and left me some things in his will and he needs to meet with me at my earliest convenience. So after several phone calls we set up this little meeting. I let the lawyer in and I’m a little surprised at the hot blonde he has with him. He is short with a tight body. He is absolutely gorgeous. His blonde hair looks silky soft and a bit long that brushes his collar to his shirt that is white silk and his pants are leather that fits firmly to his lower body. Even his boots look like white suede. But the only color I could see was the blue diamond collar that was around his neck. Fuck he’s hot! I’d fuck him!

But what throws me for a loop is, this old guy takes a leash off this kid then walks over to the couch to sit down after I ask him to take a seat. The lawyer is very professional and gets right down to business as he pulls out the paper work that I need to sign. He tells me that Gray left me five million dollars and with that I lean down to the papers that are lying on my coffee table and start signing on all the dotted lines. Five FUCKING million dollars! I could open my own advertising agency or just fucking retire at the sweet young age of twenty-nine! So while I’m scheming on what to do with all that money I let my mind wonder. Until I hear him say something about I can have the money but only under certain conditions. Well that got my attention. Maybe I should have waited on the signing of the papers or had my lawyer look them over.

“And now we get to the last of your inheritance………. I, Charles Edwards Gray give Brian Kinney my most prized possession, my slave, Boy. He shall own Boy by all legal rights until the day he dies, puts him up to an auction to be sold or he turns him out. Boy comes to Brian Kinney with all personal possessions and the cash amount of five million dollars to be paid directly to Brian Kinney on the day of the signing of ownership. And with the signing comes an instructional video made by me on how to care for his new slave.” The lawyer said as he read the last of the will to me.

“What!.........oh fuck no!........I can’t take him……..I would make a horrible dominating leather daddy. And I have never had a pet in my life.” I tried to stay calm to explain to the lawyer that I wasn’t going to take the boy.

“Mr. Kinney I know you are hesitant on taking up such a large task but I assure you that Boy is well trained and Charles left you this video to help you.” Mr. Stevens said as he pulled a video tape out of his briefcase and handing it to me.

“How to care for your pet……..I’m glad he still had a sense of humor.” I told the lawyer when I read the label on the tape.

“ So tell me Mr. Stevens, what will happen to this kid if I don’t take him. Will I still get the money?” I asked the lawyer.

“No, you get nothing”

“And what happens to the kid?”

“He would get sold at auction at the next society meeting. There is a master/slave society that you would be expected to join and they would take care of it for you. And if he doesn’t sell then he would be turned out. And if that happens then they take him back to where his master found him. And since he was found living on the streets then that is where they will leave him. With only the clothes on his back since his master owns all his possessions. But you signed the papers Mr. Kinney so he is now yours until the next society meeting. I will contact the society and they will contact you in the next couple of weeks to set up a meeting with you and your new slave to see how you two are getting along. At that time you can either keep him or sign him over to the society and they will take care of him. You will lose what ever you have left of the five million and it will go to his new owner or if he gets turned out, then it will be divided among the board of trustees of the society.”

So that’s just fucked I thought to myself. You can’t own another person. Not only is it wrong, it’s against the law. But here I am with a new slave until I decide what I’m going to do with him. 

“Fine, contact your friends and I will meet with them.” I replied. I look up at the blond boy and through all this he hasn’t moved. He just stood there stone still with his head bowed and his hands clasped behind his back. I wonder how he feels about all of this. Does he want to be free? So I walk over to him and raise his head with my finger. I had to gasp in a quick breath on the beauty of this kid. He is absolutely gorgeous. I don’t think I have ever seen eyes that blue. 

“What is your name?”

“Boy” Whispers the blonde slave. He drops his head down submissively. 

“What is your real name?”

“Boy”

I turn to the lawyer who still sat on my couch.

“What is his real name?” I asked the man.  
“That is his real name. His old master was able to get his name legally changed, his old name no longer exists and so no one is allowed to speak it. And all records have been lost or sealed.” The lawyer replied back, lifting his bushy eyebrows challenging me to push the issue. But fuck that, I will get it from the kid when this shit bag leaves and then I will return him to his family and away from those bastards that want to keep him a prisoner. 

“How old are you?” I asked the boy.

“Seventeen” Whispers the boy.

“Shit!...........only seventeen. How old where you when Charles made you his slave?” 

“He was fifteen Mr. Kinney and I know what you are thinking…….yes that is young but it was consensual by the master and slave.”

I nod my head and tell the lawyer that I want copies of all the paper work to go over with my lawyer and to call me in a few days. He tells me that within the next couple of hours two men will arrive with all my new slave’s possessions and I will have to go through them to keep what ever I think my slave would need and throw out the rest. I tell him ok as I walk him to the door. He shakes my hand, then hands me the gold chained leash that was once hooked to Boy’s collar when he arrived and then tells me good luck as he walks out the door. 

 

 

Brian’s POV

“Please have a seat till I figure out what I’m going to do with you.” I told the young boy as I walked over to the small bar I had next to the wall and poured me a tall glass of Beam. I kept my back to him while I downed two glasses of Beam. I thought I had my self under control as my mind wandered to the current mess I found myself into. But by the time I turned around, the blue eyed boy was kneeling by the couch on his knees with his head bowed and his hands resting in his lap to cover his naked groin. He was beautiful. His entire body was pale and his skin looked soft and perfect with out a blemish or mark on him as I could see.  
I had to admit he made me rock hard just seeing him kneel submissively naked on the floor. I had to admit no matter how much he appealed to me and I wanted to drag him to my bed and fuck him into the mattress, this wasn’t my type of game. I love light bondage as much as the next queer but this was something different, something more controlling, and permanent. I can’t see someone ruling over someone else and keeping them as a slave. No I believe in just fucking them and kicking them out of my bed. This slave shit was insane. I know how the game is played; I even know some of the rules, but I have never gotten into this shit, it’s too much responsibility. Too much like a marriage.   
I walk over to the boy and tell him he doesn’t need to kneel on the floor, he can sit on the couch and put his clothes back on. I had to bend down closer to hear him whisper to me as he never raised his head.

 

Justin’s POV

When Mr. Stevens left I could feel my heart speed up in anticipation on what was coming next. And when he told me to come in and have a seat, I really tried to keep the small smile of my face. I couldn’t stop it from coming so I just hoped that he wouldn’t see it as I stripped off my clothes and neatly folded them in to a orderly pile by the front door where they where supposed to be placed when ever I come in the front door. Then I slowly walked to the couch to kneel down into position to wait for my master to instruct me to his next wishes. I know when he turned around and noticed me kneeling on the floor because I thought I could feel his heated glaze burn into my skin. But when he walked over to me and told me sit on the couch and put my clothes back on, my heart sunk and I could feel it break in to a million pieces as he rejected me.

“Do I not please you master.” I whispered. Oh no I thought, I just broke a rule. A very important rule, never question your master and never speak with out being spoken to first. Oh no he will be so displeased with me. I haven’t even been in my new master’s home for an hour and I have disgraced him and my training as a loyal, obedient slave. 

“Master I apologize for questioning your command.”

“Sorry is bullshit”

“Sir I will take what ever punishment you think I deserve for my disobedience.” I told my new master trying to be brave and not let my fear show in my voice. 

“Listen Boy, I’m not familiar with this whole master/slave thing so we will both have to muddle through it the best we can, so you might have to explain to me some of the rules. I know some, but not all.”

“Permission to speak sir.”

“Ya go ahead”

“May I suggest you watch the tape my master Gray left you.”

“Right, the tape” 

My new master walked over to his TV/VCR to put in the tape and with the remote in his hand, he settled down to watch the tape on how to care for his new pet. I sat by his leg waiting patiently for him to finish. I don’t think he realized as he started to watch the tape what was expected of him or of me, but I think he does have some interest in it because at some point he had his hand on the back of my head rubbing my hair and the back of my neck. He has a very gentle touch and I tried to keep all my moans quietly to myself.

 

 

 

Brian’s POV

By the time the tape was done, I was in awe at the boy kneeling on the floor by my leg. On the tape he had such control and it was no wonder he could kneel in that position for three hours with out once moving. My friend Gray (What everyone called him back in college) started in the tape telling me the basic rules that the boy had to follow and what was expected of me. Then the tape went into everyday life for Gray and his slave. It showed the boy getting up from his mat on the floor by his master’s bed in the morning before his master got up to take a shower and cook breakfast for his master. By the time he was done, Gray came into the kitchen to sit at the kitchen table to eat. His breakfast was already waiting for him with his morning coffee. The boy had already brought in the newspaper and Gray had opened it up to read it while the boy knelt by his feet. Every once in a while he would feed the boy tiny bits of his breakfast with his fingers. That part had made my cock jump in my pants watching his gorgeous mouth open up and his wet tongue to roll out taking the food into his hot mouth. Then out came the tongue again to lick his master’s fingers clean. When the meal was finished, he unzipped his pants and took his cock out and with out a word, the blond boy sucked him off, not taking pleasure for himself. As he finished and Gray zipped back up, he placed his left over breakfast into a bowl and the boy crawled over and lowered his head and with his hands behind his back, he placed his face into the bowl and ate his breakfast. When he finished, he stood with his bowl and quietly did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. After he gave the boy his instruction for the day, he left for work. I know Gray was a president CEO for a phone company he owned after his father passed away six years ago and now I wonder who will now run the company. But I guess I no longer care because I now have my own worries to think about. The tape showed other aspects of the boy as a slave but what had me squirming in my seat was when Gray fucked the boy. I had to admit it was totally fucking hot. He had so much control in the bedroom or where ever he was being fucked, but what surprised me was ability to hold off his orgasm. He would whimper and slither on the bed but not once touch his hard cock. But when his master told him to cum, he would arch his back and let out a high pitch scream as he would spray all over himself and his master, not once would his cock be touched. But one day he had forgotten to do one of his chores and when his master called him upon it, he stood in front of his master and told him that he didn’t have time. Well he was brought to the bedroom where he was tied naked face down on the bed, and was whipped ten times for his disobedience and after his punishment Gray took him in his lap and held him till he stopped crying. I could tell in Gray’s fucked up way he cared for the boy. Gray said in the beginning of the tape how to discipline the boy and that was to never hit him with your fist and never draw blood. The bond between master and slave was about caring and trust. If you couldn’t trust yourself not to take it too far, then your slave couldn’t trust you. And he had to trust you to put his need and safety above all others. And in turn he would take care of your needs. The tape ended and I just sat quietly till I heard the door buzz to say that someone was here. I had forgotten that his stuff was arriving so I walked over to let them up.

When the moving men left, I closed the door behind them to stare at the meager belongings that the boy owned and then I called him over and we both knelt on the floor and went through his stuff.

“Ok so we can just hang up your clothes in my closet after I make room but I really don’t know what to do with the rest.” I said as I looked at the two remaining boxes that contained nothing but whips, handcuffs, shackles, paddles, dildos, butt plugs, and various other toys and restraints in different colors, sizes, and styles. There is even a leather swing in there. But as far as I could tell there is no other stuff for the boy, you know like normal stuff. No books, music CDs or any of that normal stuff.

“Don’t you have any other normal stuff like CDs or a CD player? Normal things a boy your age would have.” I asked the young boy.

“Master I own nothing, this is your stuff. Like you own me. A slave can have no proper possessions. This stuff is here because my master Gray allowed for this stuff to be here. It is your right to keep it if you want or throw it away. I don’t have normal boy things because I’m not a normal boy, I am your slave.” The young boy replied in a soft voice. 

I walked back over to the coffee table and picked up the check for five million dollars and held it up to the boy.

“This check is rightfully yours. With it you can have your freedom.”

“Master I don’t want my freedom. I don’t need it. This is where I belong. The money is yours to do as you wish. Just like I am yours to do as you wish. This is my life, the only one I know. Please master even though it is your right to do with me as you will, I implore you, don’t turn me out.” The boy said as he knelt, resting his forehead to the floor, his arms straight out in front of him.

 

HOLY SHIT! I have to admit seeing Boy on his knees with his head bowed to the floor begging me to let him stay and be my slave was the hottest thing I have ever seen! I want to fuck this kid in the worst way! I have only done really light bondage like tying up a trick and maybe blindfold them and I have even spanked a couple, but this is really all too new to me. I just might have to change some of the rules around to fit my life styles but I can make it work.

“Fine, then we with put it in the bank and I will take you shopping. We will have to get you some clothes and personal items. But I love to shop and I would love to see you in some great designer clothes, so we can go this weekend.  
But right now, as much as I hate to say this, we need to get ready to go; I have to be at Deb’s in an hour for dinner and if I don’t show up or if I am late she with make my life hell. So I will help you find something to wear and we will head over there…….oh shit this is going to be a fucking mess trying to explain who you are.” 

I walk Boy up to my bedroom to change and he just quietly, with out a word, puts on the clothes I lay on the bed for him to put on. So if it will always be this easy then I can handle having a slave. No bitching, no whining, and no hassles, but for some reason I don’t think it will always be this easy. Just wait till we get to Deb’s and face the gang.


	2. Slave To Love

I would like to thank James Bryant, for his permission to use any information that I needed to write this story. He has a wonderful web site that not only helped me to write this story but to understand the relationship between Master/slave & Dom/sub. I recommend that you check out his website THE BIGINNERS GUIDE TO DOMINANCE AND SUBMISSION at http://www.cyberhell.net/DsGuide/index.asp 

I wrote the part about the relationship for Master/slave & Dom/sub because so many people wrote to me telling me even though they love the story the practice of Master/slave mystified them so please enjoy the story and it should know move along more quickly. Thanks for your patience. 

 

A huge thank you, to my wonderful beta Lois, for her time and talent.

* * *

Brian’s POV

I had to admit I was really nervous on the drive over to Deb’s house. I really don’t need the gang’s shit. I have bigger problems then that right now. Like what am I going to do with Boy? Getting him out the door was a huge chore. I couldn’t even get him to leave without his leash. He said that it was a rule that no slave leaves the house with their master without it on. It shows who they belong to. I just pressed my lips firmly together, counted to ten three times and said fine. Then when we got down to the jeep he insisted on getting in the back. I told him there was plenty of room in the front but he said no, he was my slave, and it was rude to not show respect to his master by putting himself next to his owner, so in the back he went. And when I got in the jeep, I turned around to tell him to put on a seat belt; he was on the floor behind the passenger seat in a tight ball. I asked him what he was doing and he said that slaves didn’t get on the furniture. I just pinched the bridge of my nose and counted to ten three times and drove over to Deb’s house. So here I am now, getting out of my jeep to lead my new slave to the pack of wolves that I call friends and sometimes family. And if Boy thinks I don’t know when I’m being played then he is in for a rude awakening. I think it’s time to open his pretty blues that this master knows the game.

Justin’s POV

Sitting in the back of Master Brian’s jeep I can’t help but smile. I told my master that a slave couldn’t leave the house without their leash, sit in the front by their master or even sit on the seat but that’s not really true. Those things are usually forms of punishment to keep a slave in line by humiliating them. I know he did ask me, but I chose to see how far I could push him. Dangerous, yes, very, will I get punished if he finds out, most definitely. I love the punishments almost as I love the rewards. And I have a feeling that my master needs to learn how to be a true master. So let me see if I can explain to you how the master/slave or dom/sub relationship works so you can understand that I need to have my master open his mind and heart.  
Although it may seem through outward appearances that all the power in the relationship flows from the Dom or Master to the sub or slave, this is somewhat misleading. The players in a D/s relationship, no matter which side they are on, are equals to a certain degree. Both sides have power, but in different ways. The Dom may have ultimate authority, but the sub is the one who initiates most actions.  
"Many inexperienced Doms believe that all that is required is simply ordering your sub around as you choose. It's not. There's much more to be said about what being a good Dom requires.  
Domination is not just giving random orders. A good Dom will find a way to cause the sub to desire pleasing the Dom. A Dom, or Dominant, is the protector, teacher, and lover to the sub.   
As the protector, the Dom must be (a) stronger than the sub, and (b) stronger than other people in the life of the sub. This does not mean that he has to be physically bigger or stronger. I am talking about character and personality.   
As the teacher, the Dom must be wise and, above all, right. The Dom should not arbitrarily punish the sub on a whim. There must be a reason. To do otherwise will break down the trust and security of the sub. The Dom has to be respected by the sub. Respect is a quality that is earned by the Dom being right, and issuing swift, correct justice and reward to the sub. The Dom is not there to inflict pain and degradation on the sub, but to give the sub a goal and a direction on how to love and please him.   
As the lover, the Dom is loving and, when appropriate, stern. He must recognize that he is the only source of pleasure for the sub. He must see to it that this area is not neglected. The Dom should, when appropriate, be gentle, supportive, and tender to the sub. A Dom/sub relationship is not just about overpowering. It is about the Dom caring for the well-being of the sub. If punishment is required to stop a destructive action by the sub, then it comes from the Dom. On the other hand, when correct action has been noted by the Dom, love and caring should come from him to the sub.  
The Master is a higher gradient of control in D/s. The Master follows the same rules as a Dom, but in a stricter sense. The Master can have a slave, but may also call their slave a sub. The slave is owned or "collared" by the Master. The Master considers the slave a possession, but a highly valuable and loved one, the most valuable thing he owns. Offenses against the rules laid out by the Master are dealt with more severely, in most circumstances. Still, the Master, when pleased, flows great love and caring to his slave. The Master is also more protective of his slave because the slave is totally dependent on the Master.   
"To be sure, the slave serves; the Master receives. But that does not mean that the slave has no sense of self, or self-worth. His needs are real, and he should leave a relationship where he needs are not met."   
The role of the submissive appears to be somewhat simpler, but in actuality, the sub plays a large role in shaping the D/s relationship. The sub's primary role is to follow his Dom's directions and to please the Dom. Being submissive does not mean that the sub is a doormat for the Dom. The sub is the Dom's companion, his student, and his lover.   
As a companion, the sub is treated with respect and dignity, is allowed to voice opinions, and allowed to share in the Dom's activities. This is the area where the sub is the most equal with the Dom.   
As a student, the sub learns how to please the Dom, and when done, expects to be rewarded by the Dom. Likewise, when not done or done incorrectly, the sub expects to be corrected and shown the right way to act.   
As a lover, the sub goes out of their way to please the Dom because they genuinely care for the well being of the Dom. The sub does this, not out of fear of pain or retribution, but because they want to give the Dom pleasure. The sub does not want the Dom to be disappointed with them. The sub takes pleasure from the fact that the Dom is pleased.  
The slave is a higher gradient of submissiveness in D/s. A slave's primary purpose in life is to serve the needs and desires of the Master. The slave relinquishes all control to the Master, because the slave knows the Master has his well-being totally at heart. The slave is marked by his Master in some fashion to show ownership. This can be done with a tattoo, a piercing, or even a physical collar. The Master/slave relationship tends to be more of a lifetime commitment to each other than a typical Dom/sub relationship. The slave is held to a higher standard of conduct and compliance than a typical sub, due to the fact that the slave has given control of their life to the Master.   
This point is where many D/s relationships fall to pieces. Over punishment for minor infractions, non-acknowledged good deeds, and ignoring blatant wrong action cause the affinity in the relationship to break down. The roles of both Dom and sub are fairly rigid; the duties of both well understood. When a Dom doesn't punish major infractions, or ignores correct action by his sub, the agreements made at the beginning of the relationship are broken. It is here that a Dom shows his true colors. The Dom should be in control not only of his sub, but himself as well.   
At the beginning of a D/s relationship, the Dom and sub may agree on a long list of correct and incorrect actions, but if the Dom does not remember them, the sub is "getting over" on the Dom, and in the process, losing respect for the Dom's power. It would be better to have only a few rules at the start, then as time progresses, expand them as the relationship grows.   
Overcorrecting is also poor. If the Dom is cruel or vicious, the sub will only do what is required out of fear of punishment. Over time, the sub will have no desire to please the Dom, and the Dom will suddenly realize he has no real control over the sub.   
Punishment is a tool to correct wrong or no action by the sub. It should never be done in anger! This is a very important point. When you punish in anger, real injury can occur, safewords are nullified, and limits do not exist. This is a very dangerous situation. The Dom who punishes in anger is moving into the area of abuse. In D/s, the Dom cares about the feelings of the sub. It is very difficult to have empathy when you are angry. Pain is not the end all and be all of a D/s relationship. It is just one more tool at the disposal of the Dom to guarantee the rules are complied with.   
Punishment does not even have to include pain. Movement restrictive bondage, humiliation, harsh words, or even a look can punish the sub. Privileges can be removed such as not being allowed to sit on the furniture, or by the Dom forcing the sub to sleep at the foot of the bed. There are many ways to punish incorrect actions. Save the severe stuff for major infractions. If you beat a dog every day, all you get is an angry, uncontrollable dog. The same goes for a sub, and an angry sub is much more hazardous than an angry dog. Punishment is always followed by reward when the sub corrects the infraction. The sub must be allowed to make up the damage, and then it is forgiven.   
Rewards show the sub that the Dom is pleased. It is a tangible show of love and caring from the Dom to the sub for a correct action. This is the true power of the Dom. The reward can be a kiss, a caress, flowers, a short note, or even a long, tender session of lovemaking. Rewards given to the sub show that the Dom is thinking of them, and cares for their well being. It acknowledges their proper behavior and reinforces it. This is how the Dom creates in the sub the willingness to please him. A happy sub will do anything to ensure the happiness of the Dom, and will avoid actions that disappoint.  
So that is master/slave relationship in a nut shell. And I really don’t see my master grasping the severity of what is asked of him. I find him distant and cold in his feelings. I don’t think he is one to talk about his feelings or having me as a companion to help him in his everyday living. So I will teach him how to be a good master.

Brian’s POV  
I help Boy crawl out of the back of my jeep but not before I let him know I’m on to his shit.  
“Just so we are clear, I don’t like being played, slave. I know the game you are playing and let me be the first to tell you, in case you forgot to read the fine print of that contract we both had to sign; I own your boy bubble ass. And when we get home tonight after you sit and behave in front of my friends, I am going to spank that ass till is red and you can’t sit down for a week. Now move!” I jerked his leash a bit to let him know I meant what I said. I was mad but at the same time I was really turned on. Just the thought of taking him home to spank him was almost enough to cum in my jeans. I mean, have you seen this kid’s ass. It was perfect!   
So here we are standing at Deb’s door getting ready to walk in. And Boy turn’s to me and I can see fear in his eyes and I melt right there.  
“What if they don’t like me? Will you send me away?” Boy whispered to me softly with huge doe like blue eyes.  
“They couldn’t help to like you Boy. It’s me they will crucify.” I can’t help the feeling I get as I look at the soft innocent look on his young face or the soft pink lips; so I slowly lean down and at first I just press my lips to his, but the feel of warm velvet brushing against my lips got to be too much so I had to deepen the kiss and just as he opened his mouth to allow me entrance to his hot cavern and let his tongue out to meet mine…………….the door opened and Mikey had to open his mouth and interrupted the best kiss I have ever received with his bellowing.  
“Who the fuck is that!”


	3. Slave To Love

I would like to thank James Bryant, for his permission to use any information that I needed to write this story. He has a wonderful web site that not only helped me to write this story but to understand the relationship between Master/slave & Dom/sub. I recommend that you check out his website THE BIGINNERS GUIDE TO DOMINANCE AND SUBMISSION at http://www.cyberhell.net/DsGuide/index.asp 

A huge thank you, to my wonderful beta Lois, for her time and talent.

* * *

I remember my first kiss when I was 14 years old. I walked Billy Anderson home from school and when we got up to his room he showed me his Pokemon card collection and that was when it happened. We both looked up and we leaned into the brief kiss. It wasn’t earth shattering or anything but it was nice. A bit wet and sloppy but it was……..nice. Master Gray never kissed me. I know what you are thinking…….Say what?..........but it’s true. In all the time he owned me he never kissed me……..I know he cared for me by the way he touched me, caressed my skin and hair, held me, and even sometimes the way he fucked me but he never kissed me. So when Master Brian kissed me it was……..wow! My head was left reeling and my whole body shimmered. It left behind a promise of later, a promise for more kisses, a promise of having him take my body and to do what ever he wanted, and a promise of that spanking I have yet to receive. I am ashamed to admit my cock is rock hard. I should have more control than this. But that kiss was so hot. I almost had my tongue in my master’s mouth but it had to be interrupted by the shriek coming from the troll who opened the door. This guy was so pathetic, the way he nipped after my master’s heels with his whine like a dog begging for attention by a pat on the head. Oh look, my master does just that by giving the cheek on his ugly face a pat. Master Brian then pushes him aside and tells him to fuck off and he will tell him everything when everyone arrives. I had to hide my smirk by bowing my head lower but it was funny the way the whiney dog huffed and slammed the door behind us then stomped his fat flabby ass to the couch. What a queen! 

 

When I enter Deb’s house I notice everyone is already there so I lead Boy to the couch. I sit next to Mikey and pull Boy down to the couch to sit next to me but he shakes his head and kneels next to my knees on the floor. So I lean down and whisper in his ear that he has won this one but he better not refuse me the next one. He just nods his head and goes back to staring at the floor.   
The whole house is so quiet. No one is saying a word. They are just staring at Boy and me with a blank stare. But it won’t last long before they start to yell and condemn me. 

“Brian what the fuck is going on? Who in the hell is this kid and why is he on a collar and leash?” Deb said wanting to be the first to start the crucifixion. 

“This is even low for you asshole!” Mel yelled at me trying to get her two cent worth in, and take her pound of flesh.

“Brian, who is this boy?” Lindsay demanded to know.

I turned to Deb and asked her if dinner was done and she nodded that it was. I then I spoke softly to Boy to go up stairs and wash his hands for dinner and to take his time so I can talk to my friends. He nods his head and whispers “Yes master” then he gracefully rises and walks up the stairs.

I tell my friends about my friend from college and how he died and left me the money and Boy in his will. I explained to them, the best I could, how I wanted to gain Boy’s trust so in time he would tell me is real name and how I wanted Boy to   
have a chance at a real life and not one where a master tells him how to live it. I have to tell you in all the years I have known my friends, this would have to be the first that I have seen them actually sit still long enough to hear me say anything with out going off half cocked and rant and rave. But they did, and they were supportive to help me with Boy. Deb even suggested that he get a job at the diner to give him his own money and something to do during the day with his free time. And even Mel and Lindsay said he could baby sit Gus. Emmett was even helpful and said that he would take him shopping and out to lunch and be his personal tour guide to Liberty Avenue. I had a plan in mind and maybe with some help with my friends we could deprogram Boy and back with his family. I look over at my best friend Michael and he is really pissed. 

“Why the fuck does he has to live with you! Kick his ass back to the curb where he came from! You don’t owe him shit. Let someone else take him.” Michael said with a sneer on his face. 

“Mikey he’s staying with me until I figure out what to do. He is my responsibility and he is going to stay with me until he can return to his family………..no matter how long it takes I will find them. So until then be nice and cut him some slack.” Brian said trying to explain to his best friend his new role to the boy.

“Have you fucked him?” Mel asked.

“No.”

“Are you going to?” Mel asked again.

“If it was any of your business and it’s not. Because since I’m not fucking you it really isn’t any of your business who I fuck and if I do happen to fuck Boy you will be the last to know.”

 

Brian raised his head looking up at his boy who was softly coming down the stairs. Brian felt a tightening in his jeans when he made eye contact with the wide blue eyes of his slave. Justin never took his eyes off his master has he walked toward him. He knew he should lower his eyes in submission but he wanted to see the truth in his master’s words that he had accidentally over heard while he stood at the top of the stairs. Did his new master not want him? Was he planning on taking him back to his cruel parents or put him up for sale on the auction block? But all he could read in his new master’s eyes was lust. Was that a good thing? To stay with the gorgeous master he would have to draw on all his resources to seduce his master and make him want to keep him. He lowered his eyes when he reached the bottom of the stairs and gracefully walked toward his master. Brian stood up and asked if they were ready to eat. As they sat at the dining room table Boy stood behind Brian’s chair with his back straight and his hands clasped behind his back. Brian turned toward boy and pulled out the empty chair next to him and told him to sit. Boy shook his head no but Brian grabbed him by the pant leg and reminded him that he would lose this round and to sit his bubble ass down. The whole room was silent as they watched the by-play between the two and released a breath of relief when Boy quietly took the seat next to Brian. Brian filled his plate and Boy’s then leaned down to whispered in his ear to eat that he needed the food for energy for later. Boy with a small smile on his face, he reached for his fork and dug in to the food that was in front of him.

The conversation around the table was polite and every so often they were able to draw Boy into the gentle barter between friends. They all were captivated by the wit and humor of the soft spoken Boy. We relaxed after awhile after he’d seen his new master give him a nod of his head that it was ok to speak with his friends. 

 

As Brian and Boy drove away from Deb’s they rode in silence both lost in their own thoughts. Brian was relieved that the evening went so well. Even his best friend Michael was captivated by the young boy. He thought for sure he would have an endless battle with his friend on how he had someone living with him and on some level a relationship on any kind, but Michael hung on Boy’s every word and even shook his hand as they left. Lindsay and Deb both gave him a quick hug and even had to smile back at Boy when he’d let his whole face light up with a huge sunshine smile. Even Deb caught the smile and said that for now on she would call him sunshine since Boy wasn’t an appropriate name. Everyone else nodded their head as they were also captivated by his smile.  
Boy sat quietly on the ride back to his master’s home with his hand in his lap and a small smile on his face. He had so much fun talking with his master’s friends. He had never been able to talk at a dinner his old master had taken him to. Nor was he ever allowed to sit at the table and eat. He loved how once they sat down to eat they had included him into their conversations and treated him like he was a real person that was there and not a shadow in the back or a pet. He had missed that since it had been forever that he felt like a person and no one’s property. He loved the security that being a slave entitled and the feeling of being loved and owned but tonight he felt like he belonged to something else that he never thought he wanted; a family, something he thought he would never miss until he was shown the warmth of his master’s friends.


	4. Slave To Love

Brian walked into his loft and through his leather jacket toward the direction of the couch but falling short and hitting the hard wood floor with a slap. He turned toward Boy and told him to come in and close the door.

“I can’t keep calling you ‘Boy’ it just doesn’t sound right. Is there anything else I can call you that doesn’t seem so degrading?” Brian asked hoping that Boy will tell him his real name and it would solve so much of his current problems.

“Master that is my name.” Boy said as he made his way to stand in front of the couch by Brian who was sitting down with his bare feet on the coffee table.

“What was your name before……..the one your parents gave you.” Brian asked again getting frustrated with Boy; he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“I go by Boy now master that person no longer exists. But if you don’t like ‘Boy’ you can call me what ever you like. I belong to you now Master…to do as you command.” Justin replied with his hands behind his back and his head bowed submissively.

It finally dawned on Brian that Boy was using the name ‘Boy’ to hide behind. He would crawl submissively into another person to deal with the world he was thrust into when his parents throw him out of the house and into a cruel world where older men prayed on younger boys for their own pleasure and make them into pets and boy toys. He vowed that he would bring Boy back into the real world and make him into a person that could hold their head up high and never submit to no one again; even if that meant he would lose him. Wait a minute he thought; where did that come from. It had only been 1 day and he was already becoming attached to Boy. He wanted him to live life and all that it had to offer. He vowed to show him that life.

“Ok I will drop it for now but some time in the near future we will have this talk again. But right now if I’m not mistaken don’t you have a punishment coming to you? And don’t think for one minute I have forgotten little one because I have a very good memory.” Brian said as he scooted up on the couch till he was sitting on the edge.

“Yes master…..I have not forgotten…….I’m sorry for making you angry.” Boy apologized to his master getting very worried about his punishment and hoping his new master was kind and he wouldn’t embarrass himself by crying if it hurt to much.

“Sorry is bullshit…You set out to see how far you could push me……so be proud that you accomplished that but make no mistake Boy you are getting the spanking that is coming to you……..so drop you pants and lean over my lap so I can get to bed.”

Boy’s heart was pounding in his chest he was so nervous. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and his underwear down to his mid-thighs; slowly he lowered his body down to his master’s lap. Brian softly rubbed his hand on Boy’s lower back in a light caress causing Boy to shiver at the light touch. Brian marveled at the soft pale skin and how it was hot under his hand. He wanted to leaned down so bad and lick and nibble with his teeth the perfect ass in front of him but he had to control his urges. He didn’t want to push Boy and if Boy wanted more then he would have to explain to him that he didn’t want to take advantage of him in any way; so their new unusual relationship would have to be on a platonic level. He fought with himself the decision to spank Boy; but he couldn’t show weakness in front of his new slave. He had to give out the punishment and if he just hurried it would be over quickly. But as soon as his hand fell on to the pale while skin and it left behind a burning red hand print his stomach turned and bile rose from his throat. He swallowed quickly and pulled Boy off his lap and pushed him away from him. 

“Go take a shower; so we can go to bed. I will make up this couch and you can sleep here.” 

Brian was angry that he had laid a hand on the boy. How many times as a child had he looked in to the mirror and seen the same hand print on his face from his father. He walked to the refrigerator and took out some ice and wrapped it in a dish towel. He slowly walked to the bathroom and slid the shower door back; he kept his eyes behind Boy watching water drops fall down the shower walls and thinking in his head that they look so much as tears.

“As of this minute you are a free slave. You can continue to live here until you get your head together and can get your own place but I can’t handle having a slave. Maybe I’m not disciplined enough but we can’t continue this way.”

Boy stood under the water and like the water soaking into his skin so did his master’s words. His master didn’t want him. He had pushed him too far with his childish game and because of his actions he had angered his master enough that he didn’t want him. And as his punishment he was being freed. With his minds walls closing in and a rush of panic and mental grief he could no longer hold the weight of his body and he sunk to his knees as he rocked his body back and forth and gave a primal scream. He closed his mind to the out side world as he pulled himself in to the dark, hole abyss that he hadn’t needed to go in such along time.


	5. Slave To Love

Brian sat on the side of the bed staring down at Boy as he laid on the bed wrapped in heavy blankets and stared his blue lost eyes off into blank space. He was able to lift the boy out of the shower and get him dried off but the boy was shivering so he placed him on the bed to warm him up. But the boy still shook so he wandered if it was something else that made him shiver. 

“You can’t be happy living like this Boy? You have given up your personal identity and your life to someone else. I want to help you get your life back and be your own person who can make their own decisions. Wouldn’t you like that? Is there not one thing that you would want to do? Something that is for you, maybe something that you would like to do.” Brian asked the boy but didn’t get a response. 

Brian left Boy laying on the bed while he went to get something strong to drink and to work on his latest campaign for work. He thought Boy just needed some time to him self and maybe some sleep. He tried to work but he didn’t get much sleep because he was too busy thinking about the young boy in his bed. He wanted him that much he knew but could he play the boy’s games. When he spanked him and seen his hand print on the boy’s pale flesh he freaked. Growing up with years of abuse from his dad and neglect from his mother had taken their toll on him and he knew that this situation had nothing to do with the other because he never got hard when his dad slapped him but when Boy was across his lap he almost came. So Brian took a huge breath of air and let it out slowly, turned off his computer and walked over to his bedroom, finally coming to the decision that he would play Boy’s game until he could come to a better solution.

“Boy get up and wash your face and come back to take your position.”

Boy slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to do his masters bidding. He came back out to kneel at his new master’s feet with his head bowed.

“I have thought long and hard about this Boy. I don’t like this arrangement nor do I condone this kind of life style. If we are going to do this we will do it on my terms. Do I make my self clear, Boy?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. Now I’m going to relax some of these rules you live by and we will find a compromise that we can agree upon.OK. If we are at home you can yes sir me all you want and when you kneel please do it on a pillow. Here at home you can still be as domesticated as you want but you will eat at the table and sleep in the bed. You will have a life out side this loft so I will help you get out and the gang will help too. Deb said you can get a job at the diner bussing tables. Does this sound like something you might want to do?”

Boy continued to stare at the floor thinking of everything his master had told him. Did he want this kind of freedom? What would happen to him if he let himself be free? Would he fall apart and the dark blackness come back and takes over his mind? The next time the darkness came he might not come back. He might be lost forever. He can feel it flicker right there on the edge of his mind when he lay on the bed. He didn’t fear the darkness because he felt safe there. It might be cold and lonely there but no one hurt him while he was there. But he loved the light too. And he liked when someone loved him, held and petted him. He was a good boy and he would show his new master that he could be the best slave. He just needed to change a bit, new rules but the game was still the same; he just had to please a new master. This new master will grow to love him just like the old master did. 

“I will try master if you will help me.”

“Good I will talk to Deb tomorrow about the job. But right now let’s just go to bed and get some sleep. We both have had a very tiring day.”

Boy lay next to his new Master and tried hard not to touch him or to press his body to his. He needed the closeness and the security to sleep. But his master was so far away on the huge bed and he was too scared to get closer. He pressed his eyes closed and willed sleep to come.

Brian was dead to the world dreaming of a blond boy with a hot mouth when a scream in the dark night woke him up. He searched for Boy in the large bed but didn’t see him so he turned on the light by the bed to see him curled up in a tight ball in the corner. Brian slowly kneeled down and started to pet the boy’s hair to smooth his nightmare and as soon as he touched the young blond he had a lap full of boy who shook and cried. Brian rocked him like he would a small child and let him cry himself out. He whispered soft words to let him know that he was there and he would continue to be there for the boy, he calmed him down enough to get him back to bed and under the covers but this time he held him until they were both back in to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
